Apprentice of the Grey I
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: Azriela (Aza) is the apprentice of Gandalf the Grey. She follows her master as he guides the dwarfs to reclaim their homeland of Erebor from the dreaded dragon Smaug. Along the way she confronts trolls, orcs, goblins, and her own nature. What will become of this strange girl in a place so strange as Middle Earth? Legolas/OC later on and yet at the beginning as well.
1. Chapter One: A Hobbit Named Bilbo

_She could feel the earth growing beneath her body. Roots and bugs were vibrant as they went along their daily lives. While the rest of the world was unaware of the life that teemed beneath their feet, young Azariela knew all too well._

_Small beats against the earth warned her well before it happened. However her body, young as it was, was ill-equipped to react in time. She managed to sit up before a body collided with hers, tackling her back to the ground._

_"I won again, my lady."_

_Her lips curled in a frown, "You cheat."_

_Lips grazed her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "Tis' not cheating if it comes naturally, my dear."_

_"That's what all cheaters say, master elf," her eyes opened to peek back at eyes that were equally blue. "And you, master elf, are most definitely cheating."_

* * *

><p>Azriela was not what anyone would call great, or mighty, or strong, or even that wise. But she was beautiful. Not quite as lovely as the Lady Galadriel, but still beautiful in her own right. She had long brown hair that seemed to be one with the earth; as it held a multitude of leaves in her curls and small vines wove their way through. Her eyes were a blue that seemed to twinkle when she was happy and storm when she was angry.<p>

So when I say that people stared at her as she rode her horse through the Shire, you'll not find it odd. What one would find odd was that she was gripping the neck of the beast as though she was clinging for dear life.

_"This is the last time I'll ride on horseback,"_ she thought to herself, her eyes squeezed shut. "You, master horse, are making it bumpy on purpose," she spoke to her beast.

The horse made a noise of contempt and continued trotting down the road.

Finally the horse stopped.

She managed to open one eye and found she had arrived at the appointed place. In a very awkward manner she slid off the horse's back and fell on her rear. Giving a small whine she stood up and rubbed the sore spot like a child who has just been spanked.

The mark was there, just as her master had told her in his letter. She smiled and knocked on the door. The lights were on and the noise inside told her that someone had to be home.

The door flung open and Azriela smiled widely, "Hello." With that she walked in. "Am I late? I swear that blasted creature was making me sick on purpose." The woman rattled on as she found that the roof was far too low for her as she almost walked into a chandelier. "Is Gandalf here?"

"No, milady," a dwarf with a great white beard said. "Not yet."

"Oh, well," she brushed it off and settled into a seat at the table, "he'll come when he comes. In the meantime, have you any wine on hand. I'm absolutely parched. I'm Azriela, by the way, but it is far easier to call me Aza. You must be Mister Baggins."

"Y-yes I am," the Hobbit replied.

The white bearded dwarf smiled, his eyes smiling as well, "Balin, my lady." He extended his hand and Aza took it, giving it a firm shake.

"Dwalin," the other dwarf said gruffly while repeating the same action as the other dwarf.

The Hobbit who answered the door piped up "Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

"Have you eaten?" Dalwin asked.

Aza shook her head, "No. Was in quite a hurry I'm afraid."

Dalwin smiled, "We'll fix you something to eat."

With that the two dwarves moved to the pantry with the Hobbit close behind him. Aza smiled, dwarves had always been fun to meet with. Some of them were gruff and rough on the outside, but once you got to know them, they told some of the best stories.

The poor Hobbit seemed to be politely trying to be rid of his guests, and failing miserably at it. Aza laughed as the conversation progressed in the backroom. She had a horrible habit of listening when she shouldn't and oftentimes had received a swift smack on the head from her master for it.

The doorbell rang once again and this time two dwarfs stood in the opening. Aza could practically hear the Hobbit's heart break at the sight of them.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

Together they finished with, "At your service." It sounded like they had rehearsed this on the way there, like they were rehearsing their manners.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," said the second one, Kili.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house," with that he tried to close the door on the trio, but it was stopped by someone's foot.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" –Kili.

"No one told us." –Fili.

"Can-? Nothing's been cancelled," said Bilbo

"Well, that's a relief," said Kili and with that the two pushed their way into the hole. As they did so they handed their things to Bilbo.

"Careful with these, we just had them sharpened."

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?"

As the two walked in Aza got a good look at them. They were young, for dwarves. One was dark haired and had little to no beard in sight. The other was lighter haired and had much more of a beard to speak of.

The dark haired one started to scrape his boots off on the chest.

"No, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that!" Bilbo cried.

Dalwin called and pulled the dark haired one further in, "Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Ha! Mister Dwalin," said the dwarf when he spied Aza sitting at the table, watching everything that was happening around her with great interest. The young dwarf gave a grin.

Balin walked out with a mug of something warm and filled with alcohol for Aza, "Let's shove this into the hall, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." He turned to Aza and asked, "If you wouldn't mind."

Aza stood up quickly and moved out of the way for them to move the table.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked.

The doorbell rang once again and he went to answer it.

"My lady," said the dark haired one, taking her hand. "Kili, at your service." He then kissed her knuckles in, what he was sure to think, was a great attempt at being gentlemanly.

"Fili, at yours," said Fili, taking her other hand and repeating the gesture.

"Nice to meet you," Aza said, when she looked up there were a great group of dwarves falling in through the door. However, that wasn't what she was interested in. It was the taller man behind them, who was walking in, grey beard almost reaching the floor. "Master Gandalf! Excuse me." She ran to the man and embraced him.

The older wizard smiled down at Aza, "Good evening, miss Aza. Did the horse find it alright?"

Aza made a face, "Yes, he did. Please don't send me an animal to ride, ever."

Gandalf broke into a great laugh at this.

That evening Aza never felt sorrier for an uptight person than she ever had before this night. The dwarves raided Bilbo's, quite impressive, pantry. Everyone made themselves at home. It was only when Aza was on her ninth mug of ale that the food was served.

_"They are quite messy,"_ Aza noticed, but said nothing. Instead she smiled and laughed as the food was eaten. She even managed to eat a plate of it herself.

Fili then paraded down the table, mugs of ale in hand. "Who wants an ale? Here you go." He then handed Aza another mug before sitting down next to her, "For you my lady."

"Thank you," Aza said and downed the mug quite fast. It was so impressive that several dwarves cheered her on. She took a big breath, inhaling sharply, once the mug left her lips. "Anymore?"

The dwarves laughed at this.

Aza smiled, she wasn't even feeling tipsy yet.

"Let her have another drink!" Dalwin called.

"Ah, Master Baggins, you're dressed," Aza smiled when she saw the Hobbit, this time in proper clothes, "Do you have anymore?" She waved her mug.

The dwarves roared in laughter.

After the meal was over, Aza made her way to the kitchen to help wash up the dishes. "Need any help…?" she asked the dwarf, trailing off to tell him she didn't quite know his name yet.

"Bifur, and yes," he grunted.

Soon a few plates came whizzing through the air and Bifur caught them without any trouble.

"Impressive," Aza said and took to washing the dishes.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo called, trying to make the dwarves stop throwing his dishes through the air. "Can-Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

One of the dwarves at the table, Bofur, said in a quite sarcastic way, "Ooh, you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kili sang.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," Fili finished as the rest of the dwarves joined in.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

And when you've finished, if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Once they finished all the dishes were done and Aza was placing the last of them in a pile. Bilbo walked in to find all of his dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. They all laughed when there were three loud knocks at the door. Everyone became silent.

Only Gandalf dared to break the silence. "He's here."


	2. Chapter Two: Thorin Oakenshield

_Azriela smiled, lowering her book, "Did you want something?"_

_A tall male emerged from the shadows, "You knew I was here."_

_She closed her book, "Believe it or not I heard your breathing." He moved to sit close to her, almost behind her._

_"What is it you are reading?" His breath tickled the hair on the back of her neck._

_"A book," she replied, coyly._

_He pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled like old books and sunlight; it was an odd, but appealing fragrance that suited her nicely as she had spent so much time in the library as of late. "Must be a very interesting book for you to be avoiding me…"_

_She tried to ignore his lips that were now placing small kisses at the base of her neck and said, "I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been…" she let out a small gasp as she could no longer ignore the pair of lips that were caressing her neck in such a way that it was becoming increasingly difficult to think. "Y-you need to stop..."_

_"Now why is that?" he asked, not stopping, but speaking in-between light kisses._

_She then said a little sterner, "Stop."_

_"Aza," he suddenly snapped out of his ardent caresses and became more serious._

_Aza moved to face him, "We need to talk."_

* * *

><p>"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." In walked the last of the company. He was tall, for a dwarf, and dark haired.<p>

Aza sipped her mug quietly as he entered, but still stared at him from over the top of the liquid.

Bilbo stepped forward at the mention of his ruined door, "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf introduced the dwarf.

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin turned to appraise the Hobbit, "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He then began to circle Bilbo, sizing him up.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know-."

Aza choked on her beverage and required a few slaps to the back before she could breathe again.

"-but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin dismissed him.

Everyone laughed except for Aza. Instead she set down her mug on the table and smoothed out a few wrinkles in her old brown robe.

"And who is this?" Thorin paused in front of Aza. The young apprentice looked up from her knees into the eyes of the intimidating dwarf. "Who invited you?"

"That would be me," Gandalf interrupted, stepping to Aza's side. "Thorin Oakenshield, my apprentice Azriela. Azriela, Thorin Oakenshield."

Aza stood and gave a small bow to him, "Pleasure to meet you."

Thorin appraised her then looked to Gandalf, "She is a wizard?"

Gandalf gave a great nod, "She has come along quite well from when she was found."

"I promise," Aza cut in, "not to be a burden."

He nodded, as if to say, _"See that you don't."_ And he moved to the table to eat what was left of the food.

They settled themselves at the table, Aza ending up at Kili and Fili's sides. She smiled, watched, and listened, still quite oblivious to some eyes that rested on her. She was, after all, the only woman among them and a pretty one at that.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin?" Balin asked, "Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys of all seven kingdoms," Thorin replied.

The dwarves made a collective sound of happiness, though it was quite subdued.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dalwin, "Is Dain with us?"

Everyone waited for a response.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

A noise of disappointment murmured through the room.

Bilbo stepped in, his head near Gandalf, "You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," asked Gandalf. The Hobbit ran off to find the light. Gandlaf turned to his pupil, "Have you the map?" Aza nodded and passed an old bit of parchment down to Gandlaf. The elderly wizard then spread it own on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read as he brought the candle back.

Gloin, a rather rotund dwarf with a great red beard, piped up, "Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," clarified Oin

Upon hearing the word 'beast' Bilbo asked, "What beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals," said Bofer, pipe in hand.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

Ori, another dwarf, stood up, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy."

A few dwarves began to talk and Aza gave a small chuckle.

Ori was quickly pulled down.

Balin managed to break the small noise by saying, "The task will be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

A few dwarves began to complain about the comment. Angry mummers of "who are you calling dim" circulated around the table.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said, his voice rather loud in Aza's ear.

"And you forget, we have not one, but two wizards in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," said Kili. "And Lady Aza is an apprentice to him; she must too have great power."

The poor girl had chosen the wrong time to take a sip of her drink. She nearly choked on it.

"Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say-," said Gandalf, trying to avoid the fact that he hadn't actually fought a dragon before.

"How many, then?" -Dori

"I, uh, what?"

"How many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" the dwarf continued to push. "Lady Aza, how many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf embarrassedly began to cough on the smoke from his pipe while Aza suddenly became very interested in a decorative plate that hung on the wall. The dwarves jumped to their feet and began to argue over how many dragons the two had killed

Suddenly Thorin jumped up and destroyed the chaos that surrounded them, "Atkât! **[Silence]** If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" **[To arms! To arms!]**

The table erupted into cheers.

"You forget: the front door is sealed," Balin interrupted. "There is no way into the mountain."

"Gandalf," Aza looked to her teacher.

The wizard looked to her in a sense of confusion, "Hmm? Oh right." He turned his head to the dwarf, "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf wiggled his fingers and produced a key from some hidden pocket in his robe.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked, his eyes never once leaving the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf then handed the key to Thorin.

Fili then spoke what everyone was thinking, "If there is a key, there must be a door."

Gandalf looked to Aza.

"Oh," she stood and made her way over to where Thorin and Gandalf sat. She pointed to the side of the page where an elegantly drawn hand was. "These runes tell of a hidden passage to the lower halls." She smiled and turned to her master, "It took me forever to translate."

"There's another way in!"- Kili.

Aza nodded, "If we can even find it. I did my research, but I couldn't find much on Dwarfish doors," she again looked to her master. "Gandalf?"

He nodded, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map," he pointed to it with his pipe. "I do not have the skill to find it."

"Me either," Aza sighed.

"But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." He looked to Blibo. But, if we are careful and clever," there he looked to his student, "I believe that it can be done."

Ori, just realizing, said, "That's why we need a burglar."

Bilbo nodded, "And a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" – Gloin.

Bilbo looked over his shoulder, thinking that Gloin was addressing someone else. "Am I what?"

Oin, not quite understanding through his listening device, laughed, "He said he's an expert! Hey hey!"

"Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life," Bilbo explained.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," said Balin. "He's hardly burglar material."

Bilbo nodded.

Dwalin agreed, "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." His eyes seemed to glaze over Aza, not sure whether she'd be an asset or a liability on this journey.

The dwarves then began to argue.

Aza sighed, but her soon tired attitude changed to that of fear as she felt darkness reach her senses. She looked over to her master and almost let out a squeak. The wizard who was usually so full of smiles and wisdom had turned dark in appearance. It was rare, but whenever he did it he frightened her.

"**Enough**!" Aza moved away slightly from him as he stood up, "**If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar** he is." Gandalf relaxed, but didn't sit back down. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company," he sat down, "and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"And her?" Thorin looked to Aza.

Gandalf turned his grey head to the young woman then back to the dark dwarf, "She is my pupil and falls under my responsibility. You are not responsible for what happens to her."

"I'm not going to get myself killed, if that's what you mean," Aza spoke up then turned to Gandalf. "I can defend myself."

Thorin conceded, "Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him the contract."

Balin then handed Bilbo the contract, "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo almost spluttered. As Bilbo stepped back a bit to read the contract Thorin had Gandalf's ear.

"I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed."

_"That sounds ominous,"_ Aza thought, not saying anything. Instead she walked back to her seat next to Kili and Fili.

"'Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any.' Hmm. Seems fair. 'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Bilbo read out loud. He looked at the company.

"Ai, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye," said Bofer.

"You alright, lady?" Balin asked.

Bilbo took a few breathes, "I feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings," said Bofer continued.

"Air, I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo breathed heavily, trying to compose himself while everyone stared at him.

"No," he said and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"You're very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf muttered as he and his student moved to help the Hobbit.

Once he woke up Aza handed him a cup of tea, "Here you go. Don't drink it too quickly, or you'll burn yourself."

"Thank you," Bilbo said politely as he sat in the sitting chair Gandalf and Aza had moved him to.

"You sure you're alright?" Aza asked.

Bilbo nodded, almost blushing at the woman's attention, "I'll be alright, let me just sit quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf began as Aza moved away from them. Instead she sat in front of the fireplace, the heat warming her as the flame's light danced across her bright blue eyes.

Balin smiled at her, "You're Gandalf's apprentice."

It took a second before Aza could break her gaze from the fire, "Hmm? Oh yes."

He nodded, smoking on his pipe.

Aza's eyes fell on the piece of wood. "Could I try?"

Balin removed it from his mouth, "This?"

"Yes, Gandalf had never let me try it before. And Lord Saruman told me that the leaf numbs the brain, so I've never tried it."

He nodded.

Aza took the finely crafted pipe from him and took a breath. Instantly her lungs filled with smoke and she coughed.

"There, there. Take a deep breath," Balin said.

"C-can't!" she kept coughing, her eyes watering.

A few dwarves around her chuckled. One said, "Can hold her drink, but not her pipe. What a lass."

Soon her coughs subsided and she breathed normally.

Balin left her to speak with Thorin and Aza's attention was once again caught by the fire. Absentmindedly she fiddled with a strange silver ring on her left hand ring finger. The gem was also strange, it seemed to be a star garnet, but it was solid color like obsidian and dark green.

Soon a smooth, deep melody hit her ears,

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

"The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches, blazed with light."


	3. Chapter Three: Bets

_"Aza, come," he chided her. "Get on, it won't hurt you."_

_"That's what my master said about Brussels sprouts," the woman said scrunching her tiny nose at the memory. "If I recall correctly, I gagged as it went down."_

_The blonde haired man reached out for her, "I'll hold you, I promise you won't fall off."_

_Biting her lower lip, she accepted his hand and was pulled up onto the beast. Her eyes were squeezed shut as they trotted around the pen where the beasts were kept. It didn't help that his warm chest was to her back, her faced turned green._

_"Aza, are you well?"_

_"I'm going to be sick," she moaned and made a rush to get off the horse, falling on her face in the process. However, she recovered quickly and ran to vomit up what little she had had for breakfast that morning. "I hate horses," she spat after the two had rendezvoused under a tree far from the stink of the horse corral._

_He chuckled._

_Out of the corner of her eye Aza looked at him, "What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing… it's just that I've never heard you hate anything before."_

_She crossed her arms, "I'm entitled to dislike things."_

_His chuckles smoothed away as he stared at her._

_"What?" she asked when she noticed his eyes on her._

_Slowly his hand reached forward to her hair; gently he brushed a golden red leaf from her curls. "You had something in your hair, my lady."_

_Aza turned her head from him and blushed._

* * *

><p>"No," Aza said once all the sleep had disappeared from her eyes.<p>

In front of the hole in the ground were fourteen ponies and two horses. The dwarves were loading all their possessions onto the beasts. Gandalf was sitting upon his mount; the horse was a nice chestnut brown. Aza's to-be horse was brown as well, but it was a darker brown than her masters. She looked at the beast with distain.

"Aza, get on your horse," Gandalf half ordered his student. It had sounded like a suggestion, but the wording was most defiantly a command.

"You made me ride one here, can't I walk?" she begged. "I promise I won't ask for anything else the rest of the journey."

Gandalf looked down his nose at her, "Azriela, get on the horse."

Aza whimpered, but did as she was told. Once she was situation in the saddle the world became a swirl and she gripped the horse's neck. Her face then slowly turned another color as they rode out.

"Lady Aza-," Fili said, approaching her on his pony.

"Call me Aza," Aza moaned, "it's easier to say." She nearly upchucked what little she had for breakfast.

Fili smiled, "Are you well?" Aza turned her head from the horse's mane to look at the dwarf. Fili flinched as he saw the violent shade of green she had turned. "Does your face always do that?"

Letting out a groan she turned her head back into the horse's rough mane, "Someone kill me…please…"

Gandalf sighed at the poor state of his pupil.

"I was wondering if you would like to join a bet we're starting," he said.

"Bet?"

"Yes, we're betting on if and when Master Baggins will join us."

Aza's head snapped up, "In about fifteen minutes. He's on his way." She dug into a pocket in her robe and withdrew a small sack of coins.

Fili chuckled, "You're going to lose much, my lady." But he took her money in any case.

"Wait! Wait!" came a voice from behind the company.

Aza smiled.

The dwarves stopped their ponies and Gandalf and Aza their horses as Bilbo came up, waving a sheet of paper in the air, "I signed it!"

Balin took the contract and then took out his glasses, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Everyone cheered, but for Aza, Gandalf, and Thorin.

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I- I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once - WAGH!" he was lifted into the air and set on one of the ponies.

Aza petted the horse and it fell back to ride alongside Bilbo, "Don't worry, I'm told it gets easier for normal people."

"Is your face supposed to turn that color?"

"No it's-umph," she turned her head as she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"Come on, Nori, pay up," Ori called.

Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin and thus began to the paying of money from the previous bets.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," Gandalf said.

"What did you think?"

Gandalf caught his winnings and said, "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

A bag was tossed to the dry heaving Aza and she caught it without fail. She managed to lift her still green face to Bilbo, "Me either, Bilbo you-." With that her face turned funny and she turned her head once more.

Bilbo sneezed loudly. "All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Aza turned her head to watch the Hobbit search through his pockets for a handkerchief, "No, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

The company came to a halt.

"What on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

One of the dwarves behind them tossed a dirty rag at him "Here! Use this."

Bilbo caught the rag and looked at it in disgust. Everyone laughed at the face he made.

"Move out." Dalwin ordered.

Gandalf chuckled, "You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire your home is now behind you, the world ahead."


	4. Chapter Four: Of Orcs

_Aza paused, looking up at a tree. The bark was old and the poor tree looked to be in its final days of life. Leaves were wilting and there were no birds to be seen making their nests in the trees dark brown branches. Her companion paused, his hand still intertwined in hers. "Azriela?"_

_"I can feel it," she whispered. Almost instantly she released his hand and fell to the ground, her dark brown hair splayed out like a halo._

_He moved to her, "Feel what?"_

_She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Can't you? Feel it, I mean."_

_He moved closer to her, so that his body was practically hovering over her._

_Aza opened her eyes, screamed, and shoved him off of her. "That wasn't funny," she grumbled once her companion had regained his composure._

_"As you wish."_

_"Here," she sighed and pulled him back down so that they lay side by side. Their backs pressed against the warm brown earth. Blonde hair and brown seemed to mingle around them. "Now, close your eyes."_

_They did so._

_"Can you feel it now? The turn. The spinning of the earth beneath us? It's moving so fast through this world and we are all powerless to stop it." She opened her eyes. "Rushing about amongst the stars, all alone on this little planet. Meanwhile the rest of the people are oblivious to the wonders of this world."_

_They were silent._

_He sighed, "I can't. I'm sorry."_

_Aza looked to him. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows crinkled slightly, like he was trying to find something, but not quite able to locate it._

_Blue eyes opened and turned to look at her, "I can't feel what you feel."_

_"Oh," she turned her head and gazed at the sky. A few clouds passed by overhead._

_"But I do believe you," he said, and moved closer to her so that their heads touched._

_A small smile made its way to Aza's face. "I'd never ask for more," she whispered._

* * *

><p>That night Aza lightly snoozed on her pallet, her stomach painfully empty. Her eyes were closed, but her mind was wide awake. In the distance she could hear the soft beats of animal feet against the ground. Once her ears and body became in tune with the earth beneath her, she felt much better.<p>

Then something disrupted her peace. Heavy, garish feet hit the ground, taking down small plants and uprooting saplings along their way. This was not the work of animals, at least none that Aza was aware of.

She sat up. "Did you feel that?"

Gandalf looked to her. "Feel?"

"Something is beating against the earth, I just can't…" she trailed off and inhaled something that made her stomach complain. "Is that food?" She stood up and made her way to the fire and found some leftover stew from the dinner she didn't eat.

Balin smiled at her and poured her a bowl. "Are you feeling better?"

Aza nodded, "I'd feel a lot better if I didn't have to ride."

A noise carried to them over the air.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs," Kili said. Aza turned to him, her face losing some of its color.

"Orcs?" Bilbo and Aza asked.

Fili continued, "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away from them. Fili and Kili laughed and Aza set down her bowl. "That wasn't funny," she said quietly.

Thorin, who was apparently still awake, approached them, quite angrily, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili mumbled.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." With that Thorin walked off to look out over the cliff and over the valley.

Balin poured Aza some more soup and spoke to Kili, "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

Aza picked up her bowl and listened closely. This was why she enjoyed her time with dwarves, for all their odd manners, they had to be the best story tellers in Middle Earth.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundobad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

Aza gulped and her hand went to her throat.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing by an oaken branch as a shield.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin looked to Thorin who still stood on the edge of the cliff. By now the whole company had awoken and stared at Thorin in awe.

Thorin came back to the group and settled near the fire.

"But the pale orc?" Bilbo asked, "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin spat, "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Aza finished her meal and sighed happily. A good story and a good meal, what more could she ask for?

The next morning Aza was again forced onto the horse, but this time it was worse. It was raining.

"Mr. Gandalf," Dori called through the rain, "can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf replied.

"Aza, what about you?" Fili asked, riding beside her.

Aza moaned. "What Gandalf said."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

Bilbo asked, "And who is the fifth?"

Gandalf smiled, "Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Aza smiled as well, out of all the wizards (besides her teacher, of course) he was her favorite. He had this was with nature that Aza found she could relate to.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he... more like you?"

Aza's head snapped up, slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."


	5. Chapter Five: And of Trolls

_Sighing Aza made her way through the woods. Whispers reached her ears that made her shudder; there was something very wrong with this forest. She just couldn't put her finger on it yet._

_"What are you doing here?" his eyes were a piercing blue and his hair was long and blonde._

_Azriela whirled around and bit her lips, trying to hold in laughter. It was her one fault when it came to other beings. Elves made her laugh, especially if they were male. It was so hard for her to keep a straight face; they were just so effeminate looking._

_"Speak, stranger!"_

_That was it, Azriela lost it. She doubled over and began to let out little snorts of giggles. She managed to straighten up and her hood fell back, revealing her long light brown hair._

_The elf faltered a bit at the sight of her._

_"I'm sorry," she chuckled, "I shouldn't laugh, this is supposed to be a serious situation. Alright I'll stop." She put on a straight face and gripped her staff harder. "I'm traveling."_

_The male elf looked confused at her words._

_Azriela smiled, "You asked what I was doing here, I told you I'm traveling. Now, I think you should know that you have a terrible infestation problem."_

_The elf seemed entranced at the sight of her. The tension in the bow decreased._

_"Azriela." She gripped her staff in both hands and leaned on it, her cheek leaning against her hands._

_He didn't move or speak._

_"I believe that it is customary to give one's name when meeting someone for the first time," she held her hand out to him, almost completely ignoring the bow that was knocked with an arrow._

* * *

><p>They came, the next evening, to an abandoned skeleton of a house. Gandalf and Aza walked through it as the dwarves began to set up camp.<p>

"A famer and his family used to live here," he muttered, Aza close to his side.

Aza looked to her teacher, "Master, I don't think-."

"I agree." Gandalf turned to Thorin, who had been walking toward them. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not?" Aza asked. "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." _"A bath…"_

Thorin turned to Aza, his frown deepening, "I do not need advice."

Aza groaned silently.

Gandalf added to the persuasion, "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? The dragon takes Erabor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred holes. The elves looked on and did nothing." He approached the wizard and student, "You ask me to approach the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," Gandalf said, "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

Gandalf stomped off angrily. Aza looked quickly from her master to Thorin and then quickly followed him.

Bilbo, who was starting to unpack his bag, asked "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf snapped, Aza now picking up her robe so as to not trip as she trotted after him.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf looked down at the girl who was following him. "Azriela, come." With that the duo left the company.

After the company was out of earshot Aza asked, "Do you think it wise to leave them alone?" She gripped her staff as a chill ran down her spine. "Something is very wrong in this wood."

Gandalf didn't answer her, instead he asked, "Your time on your own. Did you learn anything?"

"What?"

He stopped walking and sat down on a rock, "Your time of wandering," he gestured for her to sit and she did so, on a bed of moss at his feet. "What did you learn?"

Aza blushed, "N-Nothing much."

Gandalf chuckled, "So you did meet someone."

"I met a lot of someones." Aza said as innocently as she could.

"You know what I mean, child."

Slowly she pulled her knees up to her chest, "I know. It's just, I know it can't happen. I don't know. I'm so confused."

Gandalf adjusted laid down his staff and pulled out his pipe. "You are not of the wizards. You are not of the race of men. Your race is not Hobbit or dwarf nor elf." He took a breath from his pipe and laughed, "And you are certainly not a troll or an orc. You are something entirely different. Your origin is just as a mystery as your future."

Aza looked up at him, "Do…do you think I am destined for evil, Master Gandalf?"

It was at this that he finally looked at her. "Are you afraid of this?"

She nodded.

"Then I think not," he stood, "as long as you shun evil, evil will shun you."

Aza stood and joined him as he walked.

As the sun began to set Gandalf stopped, "Azriela, do not forget your time alone." He looked down at her. "You may choose whatever path you will in life. Don't close yourself to friendship or love."

She stared at him. Radagast had never talked to her of these things. Lord Saruman had told her that relationships would only weaken her. After her time alone she thought that he was right. "I won't Master Gandalf."

He smiled. "Now, let us return to the company. I fear that we have left them alone for too long."

"Hopefully they haven't killed Master Baggins yet," Aza said with a smile, "the Halfling is beginning to grow on me."

Master and pupil retraced their steps. It was dark and the night almost over when they returned and found the original camp site was empty.

Aza knelt and felt the earth beneath her fingers. It vibrated as something giant pounded it. "It's big…it's…"

"Trolls," Gandalf said after he had sniffed the air several times. "Can you find them through the earth?"

Sinking to the ground, Aza felt the whole earth with her body. "They are not too far away. Just North of here."

They left the campground and heard the arguing of the large dumb beasts. But it was a familiar voice they were arguing with.

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning," said Bilbo.

"What about the seasoning?" said one of the trolls.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

Aza and Gandalf made their way to the top of a hill just behind the trolls. The clever little Hobbit continued to argue with the half-wits, buying time.

"Not that one, he's infected! He's got worms in his … tubes. In fact they all have it, they're all infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

_"Clever Hobbit,_" Aza thought.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin complained.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted.

_"Foolish dwarves," _Aza groaned.

However, the next second they changed their tune. Arguing over who had the biggest parasites and the most.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo trailed off.

The troll was catching on, "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

Gandalf and Aza climbed on top of the rock, Gandalf shouting, "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat them too?"

Gandalf stuck the rock with his staff, splitting it in two. As soon as the light from the rising sun hit them, the trolls turned to stone.


	6. Chapter Six: Radagast the Brown

_Aza was kneeling in front of a sad looking bush, her hair pooled around her on the ground giving her the look of a furry brown animal. "Oh," she murmured at the sick plant._

_"Is everything alright, Lady Aza?" a male voice asked from behind her._

_"Your forest is quite sick," she said. "I don't know if I've told you that before…"_

_He knelt next to her, "You have."_

_"Then I'll say it again. Your forest is quite sick," she lifted the browning leaves to check for fungus. "Something should be done…"_

* * *

><p>Aza inspected one of the stone troll statues and poked it with her staff. She smiled and did it again.<p>

"Well done, Mister Baggins," Aza said to Bilbo as he watched her inspect the trolls.

"I really didn't-."

"But you did," she walked over to him. "You bought time until the sun came up. That was quite clever of you."

Bliblo blushed, "T-thank you."

Aza smiled and looked around, "Ponies gone?"

"Yes, actually-."

"And the horses too?" she was grinning at this.

Bilbo nodded.

"Oh," her face changed, trying to hide the grin that was fighting its way onto her lips, "that's too bad. We'll have to make the rest of the journey on foot." She walked off, a small spring in her step.

"Lady Aza," Fili shouted, running to her with something in his hand. Her grey bag. "You left this behind."

Aza smiled, "Oh, thank you." She took the bag and slung it over her shoulder so that the strap crossed over her chest.

Fili was almost a foot shorter that she with blonde hair and a beard that was braided and beaded. He was quite handsome, for a dwarf. He smiled at her. She smiled back, not quite understanding why he was smiling at her, but not wanting to be rude.

"Azriela, come!" Gandalf called. Aza's head snapped in the direction of the call and ran off to follow him.

The company made their way to a cave that must have served as the troll's hideout for it smelled like them. Aza wrinkled her nose and covered her mouth with her hand as the dwarves rooted through the treasure left behind.

"What's that stench?!" Nori asked.

"It's a troll horde. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf warned.

"Or you are going to smell like this for weeks," Aza warned.

Aza looked around and found something shiny that caught her eye. It glittered like silver in the light, but for some reason Aza could see a bit of green at its center. She picked the odd object up, dusted off the grime, and inspected it. "Gandalf…what is this?"

Gandalf took the object from Azan ad inspected it for himself. "Half of an elvish arm guard. There should be another."

The girl looked around and found the other one, attached to the arm bones of a skeleton. She let out a squeak, but retrieved the other half.

"Quite useful," Gandalf said, handing the other half to her.

Aza nodded and fitted them on her arm. They fit perfectly, as if made for her. They glinted like silver, but held that green tint that made them stand out to Aza. Her finger glided over the work and she felt the design of vines run through them.

The group made their way out of the caves and back into the sunlight.

"Something's coming!" Thorin warned.

"Gandalf-." Bilbo called

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves," Gandalf called.

Aza brandished her staff as though it were a spear and walked quickly/.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" a familier voice called.

The young apprentice turned and grinned widely at the sight of Radagast the Brown. He had traveled to them on a sleigh pulled by rabbits. She ran to him, "Radagast."

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Aza watched him intently.

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He opened his mouth again. Closed it again as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. "Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue." A look of surprise wandered onto his face, "Oh, it's not the thought at all; it's just a little-."

He opened his mouth to reveal a bug, which Aza picked out of his mouth and set on a nearby leaf.

"-stick insect!"

Radagast took Gandalf's arm and moved off. Aza made the move to join them, but Radagast said, "I think it's best you wait with the others."

Aza sighed, but did as she was told. Still, she strained her ears in an attempt to listen. She ended up only getting bits and pieces.

"Greenwood is sick… darkness…Nothing grows any more… nothing good… air…foul."

"Webs..."

"Spiders… Giant…followed their trail…from Dol Guldur."

"Fortress…abandoned."

"Not."

It was then that her concentration was broken by Fili and Kili joining her. They began chit chatting around her. Aza listened quietly and politely, even though she was slightly upset that her eavesdropping was interrupted.

"Aza," said Fili, "I was wondering if-." But Fili didn't get to finish his question.

Suddenly, a howl pierced through the air making everyone fall silent and look around for its source.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

Bofur answered him, "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin clarified.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked, almost choking.

Gandalf ran to Thorin and aggressively asked, "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf looked around, "You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." – Dalwin.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." – Ori.

Radagast shouted, "I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun you," Gandalf argued.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast smirked, "I'd like to see them try."


	7. Chapter Seven: Rivendell

_Aza, her hands folded neatly in front of her, walked alongside the tall handsome man quietly. Her hair had been washed and all the leaves and roots that had found their way into the brown curls had been removed. Her clothing regular deep brown robe had been swapped out for a shimmering green dress. Pale, clean, white skin shone under the light of the moon_

_"You look beautiful," he whispered to her._

_"Thank you," Aza said quietly. "You and you father have been most kind of me. I thank you for that."_

_He walked ahead and down a few steps then held out his hand for her to walk down. She accepted it gracefully, her slim, delicate fingers slipping in his larger ones. He didn't let go as they walked._

_She looked up to the sky. Never before had she felt so unable to reach it. "Don't you ever wish you could travel amongst the stars?"_

_Her companion looked into the direction she was looking at. "What would you find there?"_

_"Beings of pure light," she smiled; the joy in her face became contagious as it spread to her partner. She stopped walking and closed her eyes, "So bright and beautiful. Each one a star in the heavens, smiling down on us as we go about our lives." She turned to him, her blue eyes twinkling._

_His equally blue eyes stared back, "Azriela, you are the oddest woman I have ever met."_

_Aza's smile fell, "Oh."_

_"It's not necessarily a bad thing," he whispered, cupping her chin in his hand._

_"Really?"_

_"No, in fact," he leaned closer to her face, "I think it's a beautiful thing." With that his lips placed themselves gently over her mouth._

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Gandalf shouted as the company ran from the Wargs and orcs that were hunting them down. "Stay together."<p>

The dwarves, wizard, Hobbit, and girl ran across the landscape, avoiding rocks and the like as they did so.

"Move!" Thorin roared.

Aza didn't pay attention where she ran, she only focused on pumping her legs harder in order to keep up with the men.

Gandalf urged her forward, "Come on! Quick!"

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked.

Aza had a feeling of where her teacher was leading them, but she dared say nothing.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked.

"Master?" Aza looked around, her master nowhere to be seen.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted.

_"It's not true,_" Aza thought,_ "he'd never truly abandon us."_

Thorin shouted, "Hold your ground!" at them as Kili shot arrows at the Wargs that got close.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf said, popping out from behind the perfect hiding place.

"Come on, move!" Thorin ordered Quickly, all of you! Go, go go!"

Everyone slid down into the safety of the crack.

Just as everyone got in safely a warg fell in, shot by an arrow.

"Elves," Thorin said, examining the arrow he had plucked out of the warg's body.

Dwalin called, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofer said

"I think that would be wise." – Gandalf.

The company followed the path.

"The Valley of Imraldis." Gandalf said once they reached the end of the passageway, "In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo breathed.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Thorin growled at Gandalf, "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"The elves are no enemy to you," Aza spoke, "as long as you don't make them one."

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin spat at her, "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will." Gandalf said, "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." He winked at Aza and she walked alongside him, grinning.

They made their way to the elven outpost.

The colors and the architecture were like something from out of a painting. It seemed too perfect, like the elves themselves. Bilbo and Aza somehow managed to fall to the back of the group, admiring their surroundings with serene awe.

"Have you been here before?" Bilbo asked.

Aza nodded, "But every time I'm here it feels like the first time." She sighed, "It's truly beautiful here, isn't it?"

He nodded, "It is."

The girl looked to the Hobbit, gazing down her cute, button like, nose at him, "You and I are the same, Bilbo Baggins; we appreciate the beauty of nature." With that she walked ahead to join her teacher and the perturbed dwarves.

A dark-haired elf walked down a flight of stairs to greet them. "Mithrandir. Azriela."

Gandalf, in his usually graveled voice, greeted back, "Ah, Lindir!"

Lindir placed his hand on his chest in greeting to Gandalf and then took Aza's hand and kissed her knuckles. Aza could have sworn she heard a snort of some sort from behind her. "Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." **[We heard you had crossed into the Valley.]**

Instead of responding in elvish, Gandalf spoke common tongue for the benefit of the dwarves and Bilbo "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Where is he?" Aza asked.

As soon as Aza asked this, Elvish horns sounded behind them. Instantly the company turned to see a group of armed, horse riding elves approach them.

"Ifridî bekâr! **[Ready weapons!]** Hold ranks!" Thorin cried.

Aza, Gandalf, and Lindir watched as the dwarves tightened their formation, as if they were getting ready for an attack. The elves surrounded the company.

On one of the horses was Lord Elrond "Gandalf, Azriela."

Gandalf bowed gracefully while his student gave a small curtsy.

"Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" **[My friend! Where have you been?']**

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." **[We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.]** Elrond dismounted from his horse and embraced Gandalf. He then turned to Aza and embraced her as well. Aza smiled. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."He held up an Orc sword as a sort of proof and then handed it to Lindir.

Gandalf let out a small breath and confessed, "Ah, that may have been us."

Thorin stepped forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," said Elrond.

"I do not believe we have met," the dwarf said, gruffly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you."

Aza winced. _"Why can't he be pleasant, just for a bit?"_

Elrond ignored this veiled insult and turned to the dwarves and offered them food. However, he did so in elvish.

"What is he saying?" Gloin asked. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, master Gloin," said Galndalf, "he's offering you food."

The dwarves turned and quickly discussed this amongst themselves. They turned back and Gloin said, "Ah well, in that case, lead on."

Aza let out a small chuckle and turned to Lindir, who had offered to escort her inside with the gesture of raising his arm. She accepted and they walked into the castle to get something to eat. The rest of the company trailing behind them.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Map

_"My son seems to favor you," he said, not looking up from his plate. This gave the impression that this conversation was below his attention._

_"He does?" Aza posed this as a question._

_"Yes. It is something I find quite…disturbing," he finally looked up, but still leaned his cheek against his fist, giving the impression of boredom. "I do believe my son has fallen in love with you."_

_Aza felt her blood run cold._

_There was that word again. Love. She and her redheaded friend had spoken of it, but she didn't think she was serious._

_"Love, sire?"_

_"Yes, love," he almost glared at her, "Lady Azriela, you do know of the two ways an elf can die?"_

_Aza nodded._

_"Tell me."_

_"They can be slain or…" she gulped, "die of grief."_

_He nodded, "Be careful how you handle my son." He stood, his meal losing his interest. He glided over to her chair, "If you have no interest, then do not lead him on."_

_She turned her head to look at him. "Yes, sire."_

After a bath and a new set of clothes while her old ones were in the wash, Aza emerged on Lindir's arm to the astonished dwarves. If they hadn't thought she was lovely before, they did so now. Her hair, long and thick, fell to her knees in dark brown curls. Her skin was scrubbed clean so that she almost shone in the light. She was dressed in a light blue dress that accented her eyes perfectly.

"Le fael, Lindir," **[thank you]** said Aza giving him a small curtsy when he dropped her off.

"It was no trouble, hiril vuin," **[my lady]** he said, bowed, and left.

Aza looked around for her master and Lord Elrond and saw an elf maiden playing the harp. She smiled, if she enjoyed the dwarves for their story telling, she enjoyed the elves for their music.

At the tables sat the dwarves, picking at the green meal with suspicious eyes. Fili looked up and smiled, he ran over to her. His eyes widened upon his arrival. "Aza… you look…beautiful."

Aza smiled, "Thank you, Fili."

"W-would you like to sit with me?"

"I think I should wait for Master Gandalf to see if he wants me near, but thank you. It was quite kind of you to offer." with that she gave the dwarf a kiss on the forehead and walked off to search for her master.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner," said Gandalf approaching.

"Well, you never are," Elrond joked.

They approached her.

Elrond was the first the notice her change in appearance, "Lady Aza, are you well?"

Aza smiled and nodded. "It is nice to be clean once more. Although," she threaded her fingers through her long hair, "my hair feels empty now."

Gandalf chuckled, "You shall soon find some friends to accompany you." It was true; Aza's hair had a habit of becoming a trellis for searching vines.

She turned her head and saw Thorin just off to the side. His eyes seemed to have been glued to her transformed form since the trio had approached her. He then noticed she had noticed and looked away sharply.

Gandalf offered her his arm and she accompanied him up the three or four steps to where their table waited.

Aza had never been used to elegant society that seemed to be at the center of Rivendell. She usually felt that she would say the wrong thing or use the wrong spoon. If she had her way, she would live as Radagast did. Surrounded by the serene beauty that was nature, although maybe not so dirtily.

After they had enjoyed some food, Elrond was shown the treasures rescued from the troll's horde.

"This is Orcrist," he said examining Thorin's sword, "the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He handed Orcrist back to Thorin. He then moved on to Gandalf's sword, "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for goblin wars of the First Age..." His eyes then caught on Aza's arm guards, which she had not taken off.

He beckoned to her with a finger and she obeyed, showing him her forearms.

"These were known as the Heart's Guard. It was given to a human woman by her husband, an elvish warrior." He looked at her, "they will resist any blade put against them." He then nodded and allowed her to return to her seat. "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs," answered Gandalf.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

Aza looked from Gandalf, to Thorin, to Elrond._ "Well_," she thought, _"this is will be hard to explain."_

That night the only members of the company still awake were Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Aza. Elrond watched as Gandalf argued with the would-be king.

"Our business is no concern of elves."

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

_"It's like arguing with a child,"_ Aza sighed mentally.

Thorin thought quietly for a few seconds before he made the move to hand the map to Eldrond.

"Thorin, no!" Balin warned.

However, Thorin brushed Balin aside and handed Elrond the map.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic," Gandalf said, making up a story. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walked away slightly, looking at the map. The moon's beams hit the map and Elrond said, "Cirth Ithil."

"Moon runes," Aza said smacking her forehead. "Of course."

"An easy thing to miss," Gandalf said to his student.

"Well in this case, that is true; Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon with the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," said Elrond.

"Can you read them?" Thorin pushed.

Elrond led them into an open area on a cliff. The waterfall surrounding them, creating almost a wall around them.

Aza gasped, it was beautiful.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

Everyone looked up to see the moon peak behind the clouds.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf said, "It is the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin said.

"We still have time." – Balin.

"Time? For what?" -Bilbo

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

Elrond then realized what was happening,"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin challenged.

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

Thorin took back the map gruffly and stalked away, Balin and Bilbo behind him.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth."

Elrond walked away, leaving master and student alone.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Council

_Aza held the thick tree's branch as she sat on a thicker branch. Smiling she watched him search for her. It was amusing. His face was attentive, trying to hear even the slightest brush or the giggle that was always threatening to lose itself from her lips._

_"Aza, I'm going to find you," he warned, "and when I do, you'll be sorry."_

_"Oh, well," she said from her place in the tree, "if you threaten me so, I suppose I should just give myself up." She looked down and saw him rush over to the tree._

_He smirked and climbed the tree easily to join her. "You should be punished for making me rush about looking for you."_

_She chuckled, "What would you suggest?"_

_He leaned forward and gave her lips a small peck, thusly turning her face a light pink. "There, I think that should be sufficient for my troubles."_

_"You're going to pay for that," she mumbled and leaned forward to grab him. But he had slipped through her grasp and weaved his way down the tree to the ground._

_"If I may quote what you said earlier 'you're going to have to catch me first'," he then ran off._

_Aza groaned and climbed down the tree quick as she might._

* * *

><p>Gandalf and Elrond walked up a flight of stairs and into a pavilion with Aza trailing behind them. She used her staff to help her climb the steps, but she was still slightly winded.<p>

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I."

"It is not me you must answer to," Elrond said and looked to Galadriel, who was standing in the perfect spot to catch every ray of moonlight.

Gandalf stepped forward, "Lady Galadriel."

"Mithrandir. It has been a long time." She turned to Aza, "And Azriela, you seem to have grown taller since we last met."

"Wider maybe, but not taller," Aza joked.

"Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú-eichia i Chíril Lorien." **[Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien]** he said in Elvish, almost seeming to flirt with her.

Galadriel smiled.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you," said Gandalf.

A dark, deep voice from behind said, "He didn't. I did."

Aza froze and gulped, she knew that voice.

Gandalf and Aza turned to see Saruman standing before them.

"Saruman."

"You've been busy of late, my friend." He looked down his nose at Aza in an almost disapproving manner.

Once they were settled at the table, Aza looked nervously at Saruman. Since he was in charge of the order, he was in charge of her. He could technicaly take her from Gandalf's care and take charge of her learning himself. Aza did not want that, Gandalf was a wonderful teacher. He managed to balance learning and fun perfectly so that she was hardly ever truly cross with him.

"Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman said.

"Unnoticed? No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right."

"The dragon has long been on your mind," said Galadriel.

"This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength," Saruman huffed.

Elrond interjected, "Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace."

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road."

"Hardly a prelude to war," Elrond reasoned.

Saruman then, condescendingly, said, "Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists."

Galadriel raised her hand, "Let him speak."

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen living there now call it 'Mirkwood'. They say..."

"Well, don't stop now. Tell us about the woodsmen's sayings," Saruman interrupted.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead."

"That's absurd. No such power exists in the world. This...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic."

"And so I thought too. But, Radagast has -"

"Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow."

Aza's face screwed up. Her eyebrows knitted together and her lips puckered tightly.

Galadriel saw this and rested a smooth, cool hand on her shoulder. "îdh, Iellig," **[Peace, my child.]** she whispered.

Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life."

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brains and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbecoming of the Istari to be wandering the woods..."

Saruman's voice faded away as he looked to Aza. "You, my child, have spent far too long with him. I'm surpised you don't have animals running through your robes."

Aza snapped back, fiddling with the ring on her ring finger angrily, "I just bathed; they don't like the smell of the soap."

"You are a creature of untested power, it is unbefitting for you to traipse around in filth," he said, stroking his beard. "Perhaps I should take over your instruction."

"I prefer Gandalf to be my teacher," Aza said quickly, rubbing her thumb over the gem. "His lessons are _interesting_."

Gandalf lifted the package from Radagast onto the table.

Elrond stepped forward, "What is that?"

"A relic of Mordor."

Aza froze upon hearing that word. It sent chills up her spine and through the rest of her.

Elrond unwrapped the package and drew his hand back. However, he moved once more and revealed a sword. Aza felt the evil oozing from it. "A Morgul blade."

"Made for the Witch-King of Angmar, and buried with him." Gandalf said," When Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed in the High-Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"This is not possible," said Elrond, "A powerful spells lies upon those tombs; they cannot be opened."

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman demanded.

"I have none."

Saruman leaned back into his chair, "Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in the ruined fortress. Not so very much, after all. The question of this dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf; I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them..."

Aza turned her attention to the rising sun, a grin slowly spreading on her face. By now the dwarves would have made their escape from Rivendell, a place that would have most likely hindered their journey.

Lindir ran in, "My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they're gone."


	10. Chapter Ten: And Now Goblins

_Aza rubbed her fingers over the green of the vines, that wound their way through her dark curls, as she watched her new friends practice. She wasn't very good with weapons, indeed, when she tried to use a sword she ended up doing herself more damage than she did to her opponent. _

_Her friends seemed like dancers as they moved around each other, their blades occasionally meeting with the noise that only two swords hitting each other can make._

_"My chest feels odd," __she though, rubbing the spot. __"I wonder why that is…"__ She looked over at her friends and the pain increased. __"Is it them?"_

_Her two friends finished their practice and the male walked over to her. His forehead gleaming with sweat. "Aza." He smiled._

_She greeted him, using his name. "You were doing quite well," she commented._

_"Thank you." He sat down beside her. He picked up a lock of hair that was being twisted and tangled in a vine, "Why do you let this happen to your hair, does it not hurt?"_

_Aza shook her head, "No…"_

_"You look to be in pain."_

_"It's my chest."_

_He turned pink and looked away, "Perhaps you should talk to someone else about this."_

_Aza shook her head again, "Not like that."_

_"How is it then."_

_"It's odd, I've never felt it before," she whispered, "it happens quite often now. Like for instance, when the two of you were practicing."_

_The blonde male moved closer, "Yes?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I ate something I shouldn't."_

_"I don't think it's that."_

_"Really?"_

_He nodded, "I have it too."_

_"You do? Well maybe we both ate it-."_

_"It wasn't something we ate, Aza," he almost snapped, frustrated at her almost total innocence. He calmed and leaned closer to her face, their noses brushing slightly. "Men and women of every kind feel this way, when…when they have deep feelings for another."_

_"Feelings?" Aza whispered. "What sort of feelings?"_

_"Love," with that he brushed his lips against hers._

* * *

><p>"Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon." <strong>[If you should ever need my help, I will come.] <strong>Aza heard the voice of Lady Galadriel as she approached the place she had left the lady and her master.

She ran up to him, only to find Gandalf there alone. "Master Gandalf, we must hurry. I fear that the dwarves have stumbled into something."

Gandalf looked at her with an unnamable gaze, "And what makes you say this, my child?"

"I just…I have a feeling," she said. "Master, what is it called when someone has such feelings. Those that their friends or family is in danger?"

Gandalf walked over to her, "Some call it paranoia. Some call it simple worrying."

"What would you call it?"

"Intuition," he smiled.

It took days, but Gandalf and Aza caught up with them. Tracking them down.

"Listen to the ground, are they near?" Gandalf asked, quite out of breath.

Aza fell to the ground and listened, "They're…" her face paled and she stood up quickly. "They're prisoners of the goblins."

"The entrance."

Going back to the ground the girl winced. "I-I can't."

Gandalf pushed her, "You must."

"I…wait…this way," she led Gandalf down a series of tunnels before reaching a wall. "They're just beyond this wall."

"Stand back.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion of bright light. And there were all of the company. Gandalf shouted, "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

The dwarves got up quickly and retrieved their stolen weapons, fighting their way through. Aza used her staff and smacked a few of the ugly things in the head. Gandalf unsheathed his sword.

The huge goblin shouted, "He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf called and all followed him, cutting down goblins in their path.

If one were to ask a future Azriela what happened after Gandalf's order, she would tell you **"I have no clue"** for after Gandalf said those words, it was all about survival. She dodged deadly projectiles and fought as best she could with her staff, but could never recall exactly what went down.

All that really stood out to her was the end where they were cornered by the obscenely large goblin.

"You thought you could escape me?" it roared. The goblin swung his mace twice at Gandalf, but missed on both counts. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Aza leapt forward and poked the goblin in the eye with her staff. "Take that!"

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Gandalf then stepped forward and sliced the goblin in the belly.

Gandalf swung again and sliced the goblin's neck. This caused it to fall and break the bridge they were standing on, causing it to break and causing all of them to fall.

"Well, that could have been worse," said Bofur.

At that moment the heavy body of the dead goblin fell on them.

Dwalin groaned, "You've got to be joking!"

Once they were free Kili shouted, "Gandalf!" Clearly indicating the mass amount of goblins that were approaching them.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." – Dwalin.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!"

They made their way out of the caves, narrowly escaping death.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen," Gandalf counted as they exited the caves. "Aza is here…and…where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit!"

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?" – Dwalin.

"I thought he was with Dori!" – Gloin.

"Don't blame me!" – Dori.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," Aza said, quite worried about the Hobbit, "When and where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." – Nori.

Gandalf, in a state of panic, shouted, "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I' tell you what happened..." Thorin said, grimly, "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Just then a voice proved the great Thorin Oakenshield wrong.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree.

Gandalf laughed in relief. "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Aza ran over to him and hugged him, "I thought you were goblin food!"

Bilbo, not quite used to her odd behavior, said, "Well, I'm not."

She removed herself from him.

"Bilbo...we'd given you up!" Kili said crassly.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed." – Dwalin.

There was a small bit of silence. And, for a moment, Aza felt something. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. As if pure evil was in her mists and she couldn't quite touch it. But just as the feeling came, it was gone.

Gandalf, brushing it off, said, "Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters." Thorin said, "I want to know - why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause' you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

_"Well said Bilbo Baggins,_" thought Aza with a smile.


End file.
